Lesimas
Lesimas is a dungeon located southwest of Vernis and south east of the Cyber Dome. It has an approximate danger level of 1 and is 45 levels deep. It is the first and last dungeon you have to visit as a part of the Main Quest. Progression On level 3, you will encounter the shadow of Palmia, who will instruct you to deliver a letter to the king of Palmia. The stairs down will by locked until you talk to the scholar of history (found in the library south of the throne room in Palmia) and agree to serve. On level 17, you will encounter the lonely wolf of Karune. The stairs down on levels 17, 25 and 44 will be locked until you acquire the orbs. Do note that both Slan and Karam have unique statues and cards that will become unavailable once they die due to quest progression (unless you want to waste a wish on them). Kill them first for the statues and cards for your museum, wait for them to respawn, then talk to them normally. On level 45, aka The Depth, you will encounter the false prophet. If he has already been killed, you will encounter the chaos child instead. The 45th level will regenerate every time you visit, meaning any items on the floor and any summoned monsters will be gone, and you'll lose any Coffin of Necromancy zombies unless you're carrying a DD cemetery key. Lore :Lesimas is one of the numerous ruins of Nefia. It is a significant part of the history of Palmia. The Eulderna sought to bring themselves prosperity using one of the treasures of Nefia, so the third king, Zashim and his cousin Zeome organized an excavation of Lesimas. :Eventually the king and his cousin received word that the excavation had been completed, so they descended to the deepest reaches of Lesimas. Together they set foot into the darkened room where the codex was said to reside, yet after some number of hours, King Zashim emerged from the chamber alone. As the legend goes, King Zashim said the following words to his aides. :"In the hands of the mighty it was dull and lifeless, devoid of magic... yet... in the hands of the meek it shone with a brilliant golden light that defies description. But no matter how I tried, I could not show that light to anyone else. The codex was meant to remain the these depths for all of eternity. We should seal this place off. My cousin will never return from these caves." :And so, they sealed the cavern with powerful magic and bound that seal to three magic stones. They game each stone to a powerful guardian and sent them to three separate strongholds to watch over the stones. I don't believe the guardians knew the true value or purpose of the stones. :Since that day, the passing generations of Palmia's royal family have preserved King Zashim's mandate and we've always deceived the other nations into believing there was nothing of value in Lesimas. :;Erystia the scholar of history, Act 1 Category:Main Quest Category:North Tyris Category:Lesimas